Finding Love Within The Pop Star
by I'mInLove3
Summary: Austin Moon is a new pop star at Miami High. He meets Allyson Dawson and they start off on a bad foot. Will they become friends or more? I was never good at summaries and... THIS IS MY FIRST AUSLLY BOOK! NO FLAMES! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I'm new! No flames, but you can give me constructive criticism or help me with ideas. Anyways, enjoy I guess.**

I pulled up into my school's driveway, only for it to be blocked by a bunch of screaming girls and the paparazzi. _Why is the paparazzi here? It's only a high school,_ I thought. I found a empty parking space and pulled into it. I got out and was met by some of my screaming friends and my extremely bored and annoyed best friend, Trish. I looked at Trish with a look that said, 'What's going on?' and she rolled her eyes. "Some celebrity is coming here," She said. I raised a brow when my other friend, Bree slapped Trish's arm, making Trish punch her arm. Bree rolled her eyes and looked at me.

She screamed happily with another one of my friend, Dannie. I rolled my eyes and tapped on my car hood for an explanation. Bree looked at me and smiled. "He's not just _some_ celebrity! It's Austin Moon! I love him so much!" Bree said. Dannie squealed with her and they began jumping up and down. Trish and I made a quick escape from them.

We stood in the driveway, holding our hands over our ears to block out the sound of screaming girls and believe me, it's hard. We officially gave up and headed towards the school. I heard the honking of a car horn and turned around. I was _almost_… _almost_ hit by a limousine. I screamed in terror when the car came to a stop just inches away from me. I held my hand over my heart and breathed in and out rapidly. And blond came out, along with a redhead and ran up to me. I glared at them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! My driver didn't see you!" He exclaimed apologetically. I looked at him in disbelief. Didn't see me? Please! I'm human not a freaking dwarf! I huffed and walked off in the other direction. "What! No, 'It's okay?'" He said, grabbing my arm. I looked at him with a scowl plastered on my face.

"No. Of course not, because that _had_ to be the worst excuse I've ever heard. I'm human not a dwarf!" I said. he rolled his eyes and let go of my arm.

"I could beg to differ. You're short," He said. my eyes widened and I kicked his shin. He looked at me with a glare and I returned it.

"Congratulations! You got kicked by a dwarf!" I said. I stomped off in the other direction, Trish following closely behind me, laughing hard.

We groaned. "Ally, he didn't call you a actual dwarf!" Trish said, trying her best to calm me down. I looked at her with a glare.

"I know, but he implied it! I'm not short! I'm average height!" I shouted at my friend. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, sighing.

"Get over it. You don't even know-" Trish was pushed out of the way by Bree and Dannie. They squealed and jumped up and down in front of me.

"Can we have your left converse, Als?" They asked me happily. I raised a brow. "Please! You kicked Austin Moon with it! Who wouldn't want it? It touched a heavenly being!" I rolled my eyes and took off my shoe and handed it to the squealing girls. "WE HAVE A AUSTIN MOON TOUCHED SHOE! To the fan club!" They raced down the hall, a crowd of girls following them. Trish stood up angrily. I laughed at her as she screamed.

"I feel your pain now, Ally. I want to kill that god-awful celebrity! He's ruining my life at this school! I swear if one more girl pushes me, I'm going to kill someone," She said. I laughed and we left for our first class, not before I got my songbook/diary.

I sat in science looking at the teacher in boredom. I smiled when I remembered my book. I put it on my desk and began writing.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Life at school just took a wild turn. Some celebrity is here and taking over my popularity. I met him earlier and he had the nerve to imply that _**I was a dwarf**_. He has a lot of nerve! I already hate him. Bree and Dannie 'thinks' that he's cool, maybe cute would fit him, but sweet, generous or nice! I beg to differ! He's a jerk! A probable arrogant, cocky jerk!_

_Anyways, possible song?_

_I drove for miles _

_Just to find_

_You and find myself_

_All these screams_

_All these voices_

_In my head_

_You gave me strength_

_Gave me hope_

_For a lifetime_

_I never was satisfied_

_[Chorus]_

_This time won't you save me_

_This time won't you save me_

_Baby I can feel myself givin up_

_Givin up_

_This time won't you save me_

_This time won't you save me_

_Baby I can feel myself givin up_

_Givin up_

_I'm not done but it _will_ be finish-_

I heard screaming and the door opening. I looked and saw the celebrity's name who I had forgotten. Had he realized class began 25 minutes ago and that there's only 25 more left? He must be underachieved. Wait… I don't know. "Please sit beside, Ms. Dawson," I heard the teacher say. I snapped out of my daze. When did _he_ begin talking? "Raise your hand Allyson." I slowly raised my hand. He sat beside and all the girls began whispering about it. I rolled my eyes. _Jealous? Not like their ever going to have a chance with him,_ I thought. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned and saw the guy grinning at me.

"What do you what I asked?" I asked. He smirked and held out his hand. I raised a brow. "I don't shake hands, fist bump or high five people." He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm Austin Moon, but you knew that," He said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No I did not. I just found out about you today," I said. I scowled at him and returned to my book. I continued writing in it until I felt a hot breath on my neck. I turned and saw Austin looking in my book. "Nosy much? Look away before I slap you," I said. he scowled at me.

"You don't know me and you think you already do? How do you know I'm a jerk. How would you know? You just met me," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Every celebrity male is cocky jerk. Can't blame me for knowing," I said. he grabbed my book and finished reading the entire entry. I slapped him and grabbed my book back. "Don't touch my book!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me and the teacher just glared.

"Allyson-" I stood up and scowled at him and Austin.

"I know the drill! Go to the office!" I stomped out of the class angrily. I officially hated that jerk of a _'superstar'_! He started it and _I'm_ in trouble. Gosh! This school just got worse! I'm a straight A student! I can't _always be down here_! I knocked harshly on the principal's door. The swung open and she scowled at me.

"Again? For what this time?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and stepped in. I sat in front of her and began the story.

Hopefully, after this, she'd believe me. It was all Austin's fault!

**Done! What'd ya think? I'm new… so review please!**

**-EvilGirlFullOfRevenge96**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising News

Chapter 2

**Hello. Here's chapter two.**

When I finished telling the principal, she did two things. First, she blinked wildly at me. Then… she began laughing hysterically. My mouth dropped open. "Dawson! That was the funniest thing you told me! Austin is such a sweet boy. Look, he bought me a basket of roses and muffins when he arrived today," She said.

I clenched my fists. Now I was tempted to just kill that superstar. "Dawson." I looked at her. "Get out with your nonsense. It's time for second period. Bye now, Hun." I got up. "Oh yeah and Dawson." I looked at the principal again. "If you don't want to spend an afternoon with me, I suggest you find an after school club to join," She said.

I smirked and left quickly. I knew exactly what club to sign up for. I headed to my second period class. Gym. When I walked in, I saw someone I officially hated. That Moon kid. He smirked and walked over to me. I rolled my eyes in disgust when a crowd of girls followed him, including Dannie and Bree. "Hey, Ally," He said.

My eye twitched in disgust and annoyance. He smirked at me. "What now, Moon?" I asked. He laughed. "Yeah, you shouldn't be talking to me. I hate you and your fan girls."

"Ally!" I heard Dannie and Bree whine.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I hate five out of seven of them." The other girls whined. "Oh be quiet. I don't even know half of your names." They quieted down and I looked at Austin who was smirking happily. "And because of you, I have to join a curricular activity! I don't do those things!" I said.

Austin smiled. "Then that means I'm doing a fabulous job." I glared at. "Yeah, I'm doing a fabulous job." He laughed and walked away.

"Jerk," I mumbled under my breath. I got changed for gym and walked over to the gym teacher. I smiled before tapping his shoulder with a fake pained expression.

"Dawson! What's wrong?" He demanded.

I groaned in fake pain, clutching my songbook to my stomach. "Sir, I must've eaten something bad. My stomach is bothering me."

He sighed in sympathy. "Okay, go get changed and head to the nurse office."

I nodded and quickly changed and left. When I reached the nurses office, Nurse Nancy rolled her eyes at my presence. "Again, Ally?" She asked.

I nodded. "Okay. Have a seat and finish writing and preform the song for me. I love hearing your tunes on my job."

I smiled. "It's finished. Here, I'll sing it now."

_Flip a switch_

_Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

I finished and Nancy clapped for me. "Oh sweetie. That was great." I smiled. "So… when do mom and dad want to meet my boyfriend?" She asked me.

I groaned. "Don't even ask. You're a 23 year old, working as a nurse at a school. They want your boyfriend to be successful!" I said.

She smiled and shook her head. "How about you? I heard that there's going to be a family coming over for dinner. The boy in the family is your age and your fiancée." I stopped writing in my songbook/diary. "I know, hard to believe. There's also one for me. But I'm pretty sure that Dustin's perfect for me," She said.

At lunch, I kept everything Nancy said to me. Fiancée? And they expect me to marry him? I'm only eighteen! That's too young! I felt something hit and I looked up to see Dannie and Bree laughing and Trish holding a spoon in a position. She launched some of mash potatoes at me. "Are you listening now?" I looked at her and nodded. "Good, because someone's sitting beside you," She said.

I turned and saw Dallas Centino. Ugh! I hated this kid. He was such a player. I should know because I dated him for 3 hours… just for thirty dollars. I caught him cheating in the second hour. I forced a smile and looked at the Spanish/Latin kid. "Yes, Dallas?" I said with fake sincerity in my voice.

He grabbed my hands with his ruff ones. I groaned in annoyance. "Allyson Dawson. Please accept being my girlfriend again this time," He begged. I rolled my eyes. He tries too hard. "Please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." He smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, I still don't like you. You're just desperate," I said, his cheers slowed down and he nodded. He kissed my cheek, sloppily may I add, and ran off.

I wiped my cheek and looked at my laughing friends. "Oh shut up. He just wants Bree," I said.

Bree stopped laughing and pushed her food away. "Uh… no thanks and I just lost my appetite."

I smirked. "Thought so. Wait until he asks you out. I'll dump his creepy butt and you can have him." She took Trish's spoon and flung her mash potatoes at me, missing me by a whole lot.

After school, I signed up for a revenge club. Hosted by yours truly, Patricia Marie de la Rosa. My best friend. After that, I quickly drove home, after talking to 20 different people. When I got home, it was fifteen minutes till five. I felt someone drag me in all the way into the house. I looked up and saw my mother frowning. "Yes?" I asked slowly.

She pushed me upstairs and called Nancy's name. My honey brown haired sister walked out of her room. "Yea?" She said.

My mom pointed to me. "Oh! Als, take a shower and put on this fabulous dress." She handed me a strapless red dress and a pair of red heels to go with it. "And these shoes. Call me for make-up and hair. Be ready in fifteen so you'll look as fabulous as me," Nancy said.

My mom smiled and walked downstairs. "Gosh. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Nancy shook her head. "Just get dress."

I got dress in 35 minutes. I walked downstairs into the dining room, knowing some type of fancy dinner was happening. Oh, but I was wrong. It was like a freaking party going on downstairs. I pushed through the large crowd before bumping into someone's back. I expected to feel the cold ground but instead, I felt two strong warm arms wrap around me. "Sorry!" I squeaked. The person chuckled and I looked at them straight in the face before groaning.

"Oh! I accept it… knowing you hate me and stuff," He said. I pushed my way out of his grasp.

I wiped my arms and folded them, rolling my eyes. "Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

He pouted. "I thought you'd miss me." I glared at him. "Nah, I was forced to come here… to this nice, just the right sized house. Thought you weren't rich?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know nothing about me and of course I am. The school I go to is for the rich kids. My parents own a few business companies, Austin. You should leave, Moon," I said.

Austin raised a brow. "Leave? I just came. I think I'll stay for a while… or the whole night," He said.

I shook my head. "Having you here is enough. I don't need you sleeping over. Where are my dumb parents anyways?" I said.

He chuckled and pointed to the front of the room. "They're with my parents… wait, why?" Austin said.

I shrugged and watched as my dad grabbed cleared his throat and turned off the music, grabbing everyone's attention. "Good evening. Everyone knows that they're here for an engagement party between two couples." Not exactly, I didn't. "Now here's Mimi Moon. She'll tell you who the engaged couples," He said.

Austin's eye twitched. "M-mom?" He stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. I actually wanted to hear this. It should be funny. "Okay, the couples are my eldest and Lester and Marie's eldest, James and Nancy." I heard a thump. I guess Nancy met him already and from the looks of it, she probably didn't like him. "And my youngest and their youngest, Austin and Allyson." Okay, that wasn't funny. "Congr-" Austin and I looked at each other before looking at our parents.

"WHAT! ARE YOU MAD?"

**Done. How'd you like it? Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey, hey. I'm back. Enjoy?**

Okay, so I'm marrying… Austin? I'm going to cry myself till I die. Austin and I looked at each other then at our parents. "Mom! He's annoying, self-centered, a jerk, oh and did I mention A DIARY TOUCHER! I hate his guts!" I yelled. My mom looked embarrassed when people began looking at me.

She sighed in embarrassment. "Allyson Marie Dawson! Apologize to Austin right now!" She yelled at me.

I snorted. "Please, I'll die when I apologize to Moon," I said.

My mom was angry now. "Allyson-" Austin took the time to think really hard.

"Hey, if we get married, aren't we already going to be related because our siblings are getting married?" Austin asked.

I almost face palmed. "Yes, Austin. I'm going to _only_ be related to your brother. Not you, that's what's blessed… that's until we get married," I said.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, we bought a house for the both of you to live like a responsible couple!" His mom chirped.

Okay, so this is the point where I faint. I can't live with Austin… I just can't. "W-what?" I laughed. "I know you're kidding, Mom. I understand the engagement and all… but you're joking?" I said.

My shook her head. "Sorry, Als. The wedding's in two weeks… for you both. We got the dresses and tuxedos. Very soon, you'll be Mrs. Moon. Both of you! It's such a good thing you're 18… no grand-" I thought about for a while.

"I'm not marrying the King of Jerks! I rather marry the stupidest man… oh wait. That's Austin." He scowled at me. "I rather be single for the rest of my life," I said.

Austin snorted. "You were going to be single before. Be lucky you're actually going to get married to someone," Austin said.

I rolled my eyes. "At 18 to a stupid idiot! I hate _you!_ I hate you! And I'm not packing for whenever I'm leaving!" I screamed.

My mom was furious now. "You won't have to. I already packed for you and Nancy. No excuses. You're leaving for it tomorrow," She said.

I huffed angrily, turned around and walked away, purposely stepping on Austin's toe. "OW!" Austin yelled.

I rolled my eyes as I stomped my way upstairs. "I'm going to bed! I hate my family and my life!" I yelled.

~The next morning~

Austin's POV

I woke up to the loud noise of a truck. I rolled out of bed, took a shower and got dress before making my way down. I noticed people running upstairs taking all my stuff from my bedroom. "What the -" My mom glared at me, daring me to continue. "Pancakes? Where are they going with my stuff?" I asked.

My mom smiled. "It's Tuesday morning Austin. We're moving you in," My dad replied bluntly.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm not living with the crazy girl. Remember what she said? Quote and unquote, 'I rather be single for the rest of my life.' in other words, she doesn't want to marry me," I said.

My mom grabbed my ear making me wince. "Listen here. This isn't any of your choices. You have to say yes at the wedding no matter what. Now, go to school. Take your car. The paparazzi will be at your house later on." She released my ear and kissed my cheek. "See you later, Hun," She said.

I rubbed my ear, hopped into my car and drove straight to school. When I got there, the parking was as I expected. Girls were squealing and jumping up and down waiting for me. I parked my car and got out. I smirked when I seen my 'fiancée's' car pull up and park. Smirked and walked over to the brunette who groaned in annoyance. "I'll punch you," She said. I smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Nah, last night when you left. I was told to show public affection to you and you to do the same for me," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "See me not do it. I hate you," She said.

I smirked. "They say hate is misguided love." She rolled her eyes. "So, you actually love me," I stated.

She began laughed. "Yeah, sure. I don't _like _you. Now that's not misguided love," She said.

I grabbed her arm before she could walk off, faced her. Our noses touching. "You're beautiful you know," I said.

She smiled and slapped me. "Don't touch me. I already have enough going on… one is living with you," She said before turning around and beginning to walk.

I heard squealing from behind me. "Oh mi gee! Is it true that you and Ally will be getting married?" A black haired girl asked me. I noticed her; she was Ally's friend Bree. The brunette next her must've been the other friend Dannie. I slowly nodded my head. "Oh my gosh! She was _so_ mad when she called and told me last night! Don't let her leave! Kiss her! When's the wedding?"

I blinked. "Uh… yeah, you're invited. It's next week in Ally and I's house's backyard," I said.

They squealed and calmed down. I smirked. "Tell me more about your fabulous friend." They nodded and I linked their arms between mine.

Ally's POV

I was standing by my locker with Trish, banging my head on it. "Okay, so wait." I looked at my Latino friend. "You're dating Dallas, but you're in an arranged marriage with-"

It hit me. I have a reason to dump the son of a gun I'm dating now. As if on cue, Dallas came. "Hey, Als," Dallas said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "Oh, Dallas. You know how much I like you right?" He nodded. "Well, I'm in an arranged married now. I'm going to be married in two weeks. Sorry, we have to break up," I said, feigning sadness.

Dallas nodded. "I guess I'll see you 'round?" He asked.

I nodded and watched him walk away. I sighed in relief when he was gone. "Never knew getting married would be _so_ good for unwanted relationships," I said.

Trish smirked. "Nice to know I'm useful for something," I heard from behind me. I silently cursed myself. I turned and saw Austin. He put his arm on my waist. "Hello, _Austin_. How may I make your presence… graciously welcoming to me?"

He smirked. "Show me to our first class. I forgot where it was," He said.

I faked a smile. "Sure. Just don't touch me and follow," I said.

He totally ignored my comment and we walked to class with his arm on my waist. When we got there, his most obsessive fans began crying over the fact his was taken and the other ones murmured cute or something. I rolled my eyes and sat beside my precious fiancée. Just five minutes the bell rang and the teacher walked in with a few other students. I rolled my eyes when Austin kept poking me for no reason possible. His tenth poke annoyed me so I answered the idiot. "What, Stupid," I whispered.

He pouted and it looked almost cute. Wait, this is Austin. Nothing is cute about him. "I need a pencil," He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't bring pencils. Only pens. So here," I said passing him a pen.

He pouted. "I can't use one. I make mistakes all the time," Austin said.

I rolled my eyes. "Tough luck, Superstar," I said.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Are you both done, Mr. and Mrs. Moon?" He asked.

My eye twitched. "We're not married… yet," I said.

Austin smiled. "Not like we want to be married to each other," He said.

I rolled my eyes. He was such an idiot. This marriage is my ticket out of worthless relationships.

~Lunch~

Austin's POV

Lunch came soon and I was happy. I mean, I get to eat food for an hour and a half. When I got my lunch, I spotted Ally and decided to sit with her and her friends. I sat beside my fiancée and dropped my food on the table to wrap my right arm around her waist. I turned and smiled at the annoyed frowning girl. "Go away," She said.

I smirked. "Hi to you too," I said.

Her friends Bree and Dannie were gushing at the fact that I was sitting at their table. "Hi," Dannie said shyly.

Ally rolled her eyes. "You choose the time when a Doofus sits here to be shy and all," Ally said.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm leaving. I'm not having people gush over him during my lunch hour," Ally said.

Before she could leave, I grabbed her waist and forced her to sit down. "Don't leave me with crazed fans!" I pleaded.

Her Latino friend, I'm guessing, snorted. "I'm not a fan. Matter of a fact, I'm a hater," She said.

I smirked. "You're my motivator," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Give up on music. Yours sucks," She said.

I frowned. "Jealous, huh? You'll never make where I am," I said.

Ally snickered. "If I write songs for, then yes. She will," Ally said.

I smirked. "So that was you singing that song… what was it called? Double Take?" I asked.

Ally looked shocked. "You heard that?" She said.

I nodded. "And may I say, your voice is quite a turn on," I said.

She rolled her eyes and slapped me. "Pervert. I'm totally leaving now," She said.

I looked at her. "Do you have stage fright?" I asked.

She turned to me. "None of your business, Moon," She sneered before walking away.

**Done. Did it suck? I hope not! Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

Chapter 4

**I didn't update yesterday… so here's your update. To be honest, I had no idea that this book would make so much progress in chapters. I expected like… only 15 reviews by this chapter but instead I got 27 reviews. You guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

I sat in the middle of history ignoring the boring teacher in here. "And so, Hitler decided to try and take over -" The door opened and Austin walked in breathing heavily. "Mr. Moon. You're late but I'll pass it since you seem tired," The teacher said.

I looked at her with wide eyes. I couldn't believe it. "I can't believe you teachers! He gets to walk in anytime but when I do it's, 'Allyson Dawson. Detention!' unbelievable!" I yelled.

The teacher blinked. "Ms. Dawson. I had no idea… you have detentions for the next few weeks. Would you like to add on?" She asked.

I sunk in my chair and huffed. "No. I would not. You may continue," I grumbled.

She smiled and continued the lesson. Austin took a seat beside me smiling. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help," He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You could have. They never liked me. But when you walk in… it's like they forget you're trying to be normal like us all," I said.

I thanked the heavens that this was the last period and the bell would ring soon. "I know. I mean, I don't-" The bell rang cutting off the pop star.

I stood up and smiled at my fiancée. I kissed his cheek and picked up stuff up. "See you at home," I said. _If I decide on making it there,_ I thought.

He smiled and waved.

I drove all the way to Trish's after school. I got out of my car and knocked on her door. Dannie opened the door. "Trish! Ally's here!" She yelled.

I walked into the house and seated myself on the couch. Trish and Bree came out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "How nice are you guys? You forgot to invite me!" I said.

They smiled sheepishly. "We thought that you were going to visit your new house today," Bree said, taking a seat next to me.

I shook my head. "Nah. Trish, can I sleep over for a few weeks?" I asked.

Trish smiled as did Bree and Dannie. "Damn, you really do hate him," Trish said.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope… I think I'm starting to warm up to him," I said.

Their eyes widened. "You're starting to like _him_?" Trish asked.

I nodded. "And to prevent it, I need to stay here," I said.

Trish laughed. "Hell yeah! Wait one minute." She turned to the stairs. "Mama!" She yelled.

We heard shuffling before it came to a complete stop. "Si, Trish?" Her mom yelled back.

"Potest Ally sleepover in pauci weeks?" Trish asked. (Can Ally sleep over for the next few weeks?)

There was a moment of silence. "Nonne bene dicunt fuisse parenti? Scio suus nupserit!" Her mom yelled back. (Did her parents say it was okay? I know she's getting married)

Everyone knew Trish was going to do something Trish did best. Lie. "Yeah! De cursus quis tu me enim? Pater?" Trish yelled back. (Yeah! Of course! Who do you take me for? Dad?)

Silence returned. "Okay!"

I smiled and jumped up and down with Trish. She stopped and looked at me. "Ally. You're going to need some clothing," Trish said.

I cursed myself. _Mom's most _definitely_ going to call now!_ As if on cue, my phone rang. I picked it up and braced myself for the yelling. "Allyson Marie Dawson! You're needed for the press and you haven't made it yet! Get here before I pick you up _personally_ from Trish's!" My mom yelled over the phone.

"Okay… I'm coming!" I yelled back.

My mom huffed. "Next time you try to run away, I'll start picking you up from school! And boy will I embarrass you!"

I rolled my eyes and hung the phone up. "Okay… I have to go before my mom embarrasses the hell out of me. See ya tomorrow," I said.

We hugged and I left.

When I arrived at my 'new house', I parked my car, almost hitting paparazzi's that came to close to my car. I got out and was dragged by someone up the stairs to my house. I looked and saw an angry mother. "Mom! Hey!" I greeted.

She ignored me and pushed me beside Austin. My eye twitched when I was told to hug and kiss him on the cheek. I did everything until…

"Is that all, Allyson? Give the boy a nice kiss!" The paparazzi said.

I looked at them. "No! This is arranged! No one tells me to _kiss_ anyone without talking to me!" I said.

My mom was beginning to regret calling me to come here. "Come one Allyson! Kiss him!"

The crowd starting chanting kiss him. I raised a brow. "What do they want me to do?" I said.

Austin laughed and bent down to my ear level. "They want you to kiss me," He whispered.

I felt my stomach do flip flops. "I know that you idiot… I'm just not doing it!" I whispered to him.

He smirked. "She's not doing it! Austin! Kiss her!" The paparazzi said.

I laughed. _Did they honestly think that- _My thought was cut short when I felt a pair of lips on mine? Electricity flowed through me like no tomorrow. Austin broke it smirking at me. "I should've bought a first class ticket to LA," I grumbled.

**Done. What did you think? Did it suck? Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi. Here I am with another chapter. Enjoy?**

Austin and I sat in front our parents on the couch in our 'house'. "So here's the deal. No saying no on the wedding day. You _have _to_ kiss_ every hour and show-" I raised my hand interrupting my mom. "Yes, Allyson?" She asked.

I sighed. "Can it be on the damn cheek?" I asked.

The four adults laughed. "She thinks that they get to kiss on the cheek!" Mike said. His face went serious. "No. Only lips."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Show public display of affection," Mimi said.

Austin raised a brow. "Why not in private?" He asked.

His mom and everyone else laughed. We groaned in annoyance. "No showing it in private. Then no one will know you're both together," My dad said.

I glared at the adults. They looked at their watches and walked to the door. "We locked all the rooms but one. You two will share it together. No if or buts." Austin laughed. "Something funny?" Mimi asked. He shook his head. "Thought so. We'll see you in two weeks."

They all left the house, no hesitations. I stood up and walked down the wall where all the room where. I opened the last door and walked in. it was golden yellow and red satin room. "This… is nice? I guess?" I said.

Austin snorted from behind me. "I only like the yellow," Austin said.

I rolled my eyes. "Shit brain," I murmured.

Austin glared at me. "Nerd," He said.

"Untalented."

"Witch."

"Suck up."

"Bitch."

"Briber."

"Whore."

Okay, that stung. Was it supposed to? I glared the so-called superstar. "Whatever. I'm going out," I said walking towards the door.

Austin smirked. "Okay! Don't come back!" He yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut.

I returned back to my house after nine. I walked into my bedroom only to find a sleeping Austin sprawled out on it. I groaned and filled a bucket with ice. I walked back into the room and held it over my head. I slowly poured the ice on Austin. He flinched, jumped and fell out of the bed. I laughed at his glared towards me. "You think that's funny, _Ally?_" He seethed.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh hell yeah. It was totally funny." His death shut me up… for a while. "Anyways, be a gentleman and sleep on the couch," I said.

He laughed. "How about we act like a couple and sleep in the same bed… not facing each other," Austin said.

I raised a brow and nodded. "'Kay. Turn around," I said. He gave me a look that read, 'why?' I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I need to change."

He shrugged and fell on the bed with his eyes closed. After I finished changing, I slowly got into the bed. I heard soft snores and looked to my side and saw Austin sleeping peacefully. I turned so that my back was faced to him and closed my eyes. Before I had a chance to fall asleep, I felt Austin arms wrap around my waist in a steel grip. I tried getting out but his grip became so hard, I thought I was going to snap in half so I stopped. "Austin," I whispered. He just snored. "Austinnnnn!" He snuggled his face into my neck.

He smiled in his sleep. It looked so cute. "Dougie…" He whispered.

I smirked. Who was Dougie? He whispered it three more times before he whispered, "Ally… I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes and forced myself to sleep, avoiding the rest of his talking.

I woke up early in the morning to no one at my side. I smiled happily. "Good morning, Dawson," Austin said walking in.

I looked at him and raised a brow. "Whatever, Moon." I looked at the time. It was seven in the morning. I got up and took a shower before getting dressed. When I got downstairs, I saw Austin sitting at the table smiling.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

I raised a brow. "In my house, you cook for yourself," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Make pancakes," He said.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Do it yourself!" I said.

"You're the woman."

"You're the idiot."

"I can't cook."

"Then starve!"

"NO! Cook for me!"

I glared at the child. "Dawson. Cook for me or else," He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Or else what, Moon?"

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I don't want gotten over me because I returned it. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. My eyes snapped open in realization. I was making out with Austin. I broke it and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever kiss me like that again!" I yelled.

He only smirked. "You returned. Which means you liked it," He said looking at the clock. "Come on. Time for school!"

He got up and walked away. He was right. I returned it because I 'so-called' like it.

What is happening to me! I hate him!

**Done. Sorry that it isn't long! Review? If I get five or more reviews, I'll update again today! ;)**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	6. Chapter 6: AUSLLY!

Chapter 6

**Okay, hi. I promised two chapters yesterday, but I forgot. So, I will update **_**three**_** times today… if you guys want three short chapters. So, what do you guys choose? Three short chapters or just one today? Your pick! Here's another chappie. Enjoy?**

At school, I sat in calculus class with Trish, banging my head on the desk as I told her about the picture in the magazine she was holding and about my _'glorious'_ morning. "So, in this picture you were forced to kiss him?" She said. I nodded. "And you guys made out this morning?"

I nodded again. Trish scanned the picture and again and began laughing. I glared at my Latino friend, but she didn't stop laughing. I groaned and got out of seat and looked at the teacher. "I'm leaving for a while, Mrs. Dub. I need to think and clear my mind," I said.

She smiled at me and squealed. "Okay! Be back anytime!" She said.

I raised a brow and shrugged before walking out. I roamed the halls thinking hard about this morning. _Did I actually like that god forbidden kiss this morning? Is that why I couldn't stop?_ I thought. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

_**Oh, Hun. Of course you loved it! You like Austin now. No need to deny it!**_

I groaned. _Leave me alone!_ I yelled in my mind.

_**I can't! I'm you!**_ The voice sang.

I rubbed my head. I'm delusional! I'm not talking to myself! "Ally? Are you okay?" I heard Austin's voice. I turned and saw the blond looking… worriedly at me? "Are you?"

I moved my arm away when he tried touching me. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking… why do you care?" I said.

He shrugged and sighed. "You just walked right out of class… who wouldn't be worried?" He asked.

I looked away from him. "Everyone in this school," I murmured under my breath.

Austin smiled. "Hey… it's been an hour," He said.

I looked at him. "I'm not kissing you, Austin. I already did… twice," I said.

Austin smirked. He opened his mouth to say something but a voice beat him to it. "Austin. Ally. Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" We turned and saw the principal. "Well?"

Austin cleared his throat. "Well yeah… but… I was worried about my fiancée…"

I rolled my eyes. "Who clearly didn't want him to follow," I said.

Austin glared at me and turned his attention back to the principal. "Well… I understand. Your parents said that you two were to kiss everyone hour… it's been an hour. Kiss just for me… the principal," She said.

Austin smirked and my eyes widened. "W-what? No! I won't!" I said.

Austin smiled. "She wants us to kiss for…" He trailed off.

The principal smiled. "My daughter! She's a big fan of Auslly! After seeing it in the magazine, she went _crazy_," The principal said, singing the word crazy.

I sighed. "Auslly? What- never mind. What's in it for me?" I asked.

She smiled. "Your detentions are gone unless you do it," She said.

I smiled. "Pucker up, Moon."

Austin grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I returned it. It was slow and… passionate? Wait… did Austin like me? I broke the kiss when I saw a flash and heard a snap. I looked to my side and saw the principal holding a picture of us kissing up. She pulled out a permanent marker. "Please sign it!" She begged.

Austin gladly took it and signed it. I, on the other hand, stared blankly at it. "Nah… it's good. I mean, Austin-" She pushed it into my hands.

"Sign it!" She demanded.

I flinched and took the marker. "Okay, okay… psycho," I murmured the last part.

I handed it back to her and forced a smile. "Thank you! Don't forget to show affections!" She chirped happily, skipping down the hall.

This arranged marriage is going to be the death of me.

**Was it good? Did it suck? Did you make a decision? Should I update two more chapters for you guys? Review your answer!**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	7. Chapter 7: The Question

Chapter 7

**Okay… you guys got your wish. Here's another and one more soon to come. Enjoy?**

Austin and I walked back to class hand and hand. The minute we walked in, all eyes turned to us. I let go of Austin's hand and sat beside Trish, trying to ignore the girls and boys in this class whispering about us. I sighed as Trish tapped on my shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Ally! Are you making this relationship seemed… real now?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No! This is part of the 'engagement' thing. Public display of affections… I won't be showing a lot though. And neither will Austin," I said sure of myself.

Trish smiled and nodded her head. "Okay… just checking," She said.

At lunch, I must've been wrong about Austin. He sat at our table, wrapped an arm around my waist and began feeding me. It was weird, but at least I didn't have to move my arms during this time. "Austin, why-" He shoved a fry into my mouth, almost making me choke. But he didn't really care. "Austin! You could've killed me!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm doing my part in the 'public display of affection' part. You should too. And it's been three hours since we kissed," He said. I raised a brow. Where was he going with this? "This means I just earned three kisses."

I rolled my eyes. He grabbed the sides of my face and pecked my lips twice before turning the kissing into a full blown out make out session. "Aww! Ally's lucky," Bree cooed.

I broke it and glared at my friend. She looked at her food. "What? I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to kiss him… plus, you guys make a cute couple," Bree said. Surprisingly, I didn't feel like gagging at that comment. "Yay! You agree!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Trish and Dannie. "We have study hall after lunch… what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

Trish smirked. "How about… we watch you-"

I glared at my petite friend. "Finish it and I'll slap you," I said.

"No, no. Trish, finish what you were saying. I'd love to hear it… since all my classes are the same as Ally's," Austin said.

I closed my eyes, but surprisingly, again, I didn't feel like gagging or hurting the blond. "Okay, we just wanted to test something out," Dannie said.

I raised a brow, my eyes still closed. "Like what?" I asked.

I cracked open an eye and saw Dannie and Trish giggling. "Like… how much affections can you show to each other," Trish said.

I smirked. "I can't show any affection… maybe dislike," I said.

I could literally feel Austin smirking. I felt his hot breath on my ear. "You made improvement. I went from you hating me to dislike. I wonder what the next will be," He whispered in my ear.

I shivered and pushed him away. "Aww… you guys totally like each other," Bree said.

We snorted. "What? No. I hate him/her," We said in unison.

Trish made kissy faces at us before smiling. "Never thought I'd see the day Allyson Marie Dawson liked someone… well, you use to like Dallas," Trish said.

Austin perked up. "Who's Dallas?" He asked.

Trish smirked. "Ally's ex-boyfriend twice," She coughed.

I groaned and Austin raised a brow. "Twice? I wonder why?" Austin said.

I looked at him. "Dallas is a pervert. I don't date perverts," I said.

Bree and Dannie snickered while Trish raised a brow in amusement. "How do you know Austin's not?" They asked.

I looked at the said boy. "Are you a pervert?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "What? No! Why would you even think that? I'm a gentleman!" He exclaimed.

I snorted. "Sure. Gentleman's call females, witches, whores, nerds and bitches," I said sarcastically.

Bree smiled. "Someone finally noticed that you were a bitch?" She asked.

I picked a bunch of fries up and threw it at her. "I'm not… I just have anger issues," I said.

Trish snorted. "And you can hold grudges. Remember the time I accidently touched your songbook?" I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, someone didn't talk to me for a month! It was an accident! I didn't mean it. And to have Bree and Dannie clear it up for you, was shameful… I mean, come on. I'm your best friend."

I smiled. "Okay, I yelled at Austin for looking in it and touching it. And now you see how we feel about each other," I said.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, you see. We dislike each other."

Trish, Bree and Dannie laughed. "Denial!" They sang.

I groaned and slapped my forehead. "How did our conversation go from study hall to us being in _'so-called' denial?_" I asked them. They shrugged. "Either way, I'd never like Austin. It's just an arranged married."

I didn't cast a look to my side to see the hurt in Austin's eyes. Austin cleared his throat and stood up. "Um, I'm kind of hungry. I'll be right back," He said.

We nodded and watched him walk away. "What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Dannie looked at her food and Bree whistled, Trish… she just smirked evilly at me. "I don't know. Ask him in study hall," Trish said.

I raised a brow but agreed anyways. "Sure."

In study hall, we went to the library, our usually hide out from teachers who want to give us detentions. Me, Dannie and Trish were walking to our usually spot when we heard, "Dez! For the last time, it was hate at first sight. Nothing's going to happen! She hates me!" It was Austin.

We ducked behind a book shelve and peeked through it. A red head, who I seen vaguely around the school, and Austin were talking. I assumed the red head was Dez. "Austin, something will happen if you- oh! Look what I found!" The red head pulled an ice sculpture of… George Washington?

Austin groaned. "Dez! This is serious! I really, _really_ like her now. Her and her friends seem to be the only normal and good people in this school!" Austin said. Dez whistled and rummaged through his bag some more. "DEZ! Are you even listening?"

Dez's head snapped up and he nodded. "Are you doing as I said? Being nice?" Austin nodded. "Listening to your parents for once?" Austin nodded again. Dez smiled. "Then you're good! Just continue doing those things and you'll be fine!"

Austin thought for a while. "Yeah. They should be coming soon," Austin murmured.

We stood up and pretended to walk up to Austin. "Hey, Austin! Who's this?" Dannie said, acting as if nothing happened.

Austin smiled. "This is Dez. Dez this is Dannie, Trish and my fiancée, Ally," Austin said.

Dez smiled. "You're-" Austin covered his mouth and whispered something in his ear. Dez smiled. "The one that Austin dislikes," He finished.

I raised a brow. "Yeah… what's with the bag?" I asked.

Dez smiled. "Oh… it's my bag of wonders," He said. He pulled a foam sprayer out and sprayed Trish. "See! Wonders!"

Trish frowned as she wiped the foam off her face. "I'm going to kill you, you freckled idiot!" She chased Dez out of the library.

Dannie sighed. "I'll make sure Trish doesn't spend the rest of her teenage years in the hospital," Dannie said.

She walked off in the same direction as the two teenagers. I turned to face my fiancée. "So…"

Austin smiled nervously. "So…"

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Austin fiddled with his thumbs. "Ally…"

I nodded. "What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Yeah… what is it?"

Austin sighed. "There's this girl I really like," He started. I urged him to continue. "I want to ask her… but don't know how to. Should I?"

I smiled. I felt jealously, but smiled after all. "Austin! That's great! Ask her out! Right now!" I said happily.

Austin smiled. "Okay… Ally. Will go on an actually date with me?"

I froze. What was I supposed to say?

**Cliff hanger! Ha! I hope you didn't expect me to continue! The next chapter will be pretty short… stay tuned! Review! **

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi. Here's the last update for today. Not going to be too long. Enjoy!**

Previously

_Trish frowned as she wiped the foam off her face. "I'm going to kill you, you freckled idiot!" She chased Dez out of the library._

_Dannie sighed. "I'll make sure Trish doesn't spend the rest of her teenage years in the hospital," Dannie said._

_She walked off in the same direction as the two teenagers. I turned to face my fiancée. "So…"_

_Austin smiled nervously. "So…"_

_"What do you want to talk about?" I asked._

_Austin fiddled with his thumbs. "Ally…"_

_I nodded. "What?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah… what is it?"_

_Austin sighed. "There's this girl I really like," He started. I urged him to continue. "I want to ask her… but don't know how to. Should I?"_

_I smiled. I felt jealously, but smiled after all. "Austin! That's great! Ask her out! Right now!" I said happily._

_Austin smiled. "Okay… Ally. Will go on an actually date with me?"_

_I froze. What was I supposed to say?_

I opened my mouth and closed it. Half of my mind said yes and the other half was screwed up. "Ally?" Austin asked.

I looked at him. Not knowing what to say, I glanced at him once more and ran out of the library, ignoring Austin's persistent calls.

I pushed passed everyone in my way. Finally I made it to the stairwell and sat in the corner and poured my tears out. "Ally? Are you okay?" I heard Austin asked.

He sat beside me and wrapped me in a hug. "It was arranged. Why do you like me? I said rude things to you! To get you away from me!" I said.

Austin sighed and kissed my head. "Ally, that's the reason why I like you. You're different from other girls, you and Trish," Austin said.

I looked at him in a confused manner. "You like Trish too?" I asked.

He laughed. "No! I only like you, Ally. You're special. You try to get rid of me while everyone other girl, but Trish, tries to attract me," Austin said. I smiled into Austin's chest. "Don't tell anyone but Dez likes Trish."

I looked up and hit Austin's chest softly. "You're lying!" I exclaimed. He shook his head. "Oh my gosh! We should totally hook them up!"

Austin smiled. He put a book in front of my face. I smiled. It was my songbook/diary. "You have great-"

I hit his arm. Hard. "You read my diary entries? And songs?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, just the songs," He said.

I slapped his arm playfully. "I was wondering… I know I'm not supposed to be singing or anything while I'm on a break but let's be partners for a while," Austin said.

I looked up at my fiancée. "Sure and yeah…" I said.

He raised a brow. "Yeah… for what?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'll go on a real date with you… if you promise to be good," I said.

Austin leaned down and kissed me quickly. He smiled at me. "You're something else, Ally," He murmured on my lips.

I closed the gap with a satisfying kiss.

Who would've thought I'd get use to Austin in my life.

**Done. Sorry that is wasn't long! This is probably the last chapter I'll be writing for a while! I'm busy for the next two weeks! Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Oh. My. Gosh. I found computer time for you guys! Yay! Anyways, sorry for not updating in a long time, even though I gave you guys a warning, I can never stay too far from this book! Here's an update… enjoy it or not… please!**

The next day at lunch, I sat with Trish, Dannie and Bree talking about the wonders of my engagement. See, no air quotes there. I'm starting to like him more! Trish looked at me with a confused expression and asked, "Als, why are you so happy?"

I smiled and sighed dreamily. "Austin and I are going out on a real date… tonight," I said.

Bree and Dannie squealed while Trish looked shocked. "Y-you hate him!" Trish said.

I smirked. "Not anymore. He's a good guy… I guess," I said.

Trish laughed. "Yeah right! Remember all those stuff he did, Ally?" She asked.

I nodded dreamily. "He kissed me, hugged me, comforted me-"

Trish gagged. "Sorry! Don't care!" She said.

I smiled. "Whatever."

Austin came and sat down beside me. I smiled at him. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, Beautiful," Austin said. He kissed me quickly. "What's for lunch?"

I smiled. "Well, I'm-" Austin took a big bite of my burger. "Hey! That's mine! I thought you meant like buying it!" I said.

Austin laughed and kissed me, quickly deepening it. As soon as Trish saw our tongues she gagged. "God! Stop! I'll do anything!" She complained.

Austin broke the kissing laughing. "Damn! I knew that would get you!" He said.

I laughed, earning a fry from Trish. It hit my forehead, hard. "OW! Trish!" I whined.

Austin kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my mouth. He broke it and smiled at me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I smiled. "Now I am," I said.

We leaned in for another kiss, but a tray stopped us. We looked up, surprised, and saw Dannie and Bree. "Okay, this is odd but… even we are annoyed and grossed out! Stop!" Bree complained.

I smiled. Just when I was going to take a bite out of my burger, I heard a snap. I turned and saw the paparazzi. I looked at Austin who shrugged. "Austin! Was that really you after school making out with another?" One asked.

I looked at Austin who was frozen in spot. "What do you mean?" I asked them.

They looked shocked and began whispering among themselves. "Ally! Do you know any black haired girls that go to your school?" Another asked.

I looked around the lunch room and caught someone smiling and waving at me. I sucked in a deep breath and looked at Austin, who had been staring at me for a long time. I faced Trish, Dannie and Bree. I shook my head and ran out of the lunch room, ignoring Austin's protests. I was walking in the hall, paparazzi following me closely behind, with Austin. _I can't believe I actually fell for him! I can't believe I trusted and thought that he was the one! He played me!_ Austin grabbed my arm, twisting me to face him. "Ally…" He began. "Please! Listen to me!"

I rolled my eyes and wiped away a falling tear. "NO! You lied to me! You played me like a Barbie doll! I'm not a toy, Austin! What were you going for? My virginity?" I yelled.

Austin looked at his suddenly interesting blue Nikes. "Ally… I can't explain this. I've dating her since I came here," He said.

Since he… that was a good a week ago! I glared at him and shook my head. "Austin Monica Moon. You may be my fiancée, but you'll never be my lover. Just… ignore me until the wedding and ignore me after it. I hate you," I said.

I turned and walked away, ignoring the hurt expression on Austin's face. I ran to my car and sat in it. Ignoring the photographs that the paparazzi were taking and the questions they were asking. I was way too hurt to answer. I buried my face in my knees and cried my eyes out until I fell asleep. Before I slept, one thought raced through my mind.

_I can't trust him. It'll take longer to forgive and forget._

**Okay… now are you happy? And 90 reviews for a book with only eight chapters? You. Guys. Are. AWESOME! I'll probably update tomorrow but not next week Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday or Sunday! Review?**

**And I know that it was probably rushed and it wasn't one of my best chapters.**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey. No one likes the idea of a broken up Auslly… ha! Too bad! They'll be back to their normal selves in later chapters. Anyways, found time to update so, here. Enjoy?**

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_It's been two weeks since we talked to each other… in a proper conversation. Now it's just, 'hi', 'bye', 'I'm leaving' and 'I'm busy. Can we talk later?' He cheated on me with Beanie Dubious. Freaking Beanie Dubious. The school's whore. I feel so… lost, confused… no. Sad. I could've been everything to him but he wanted Beanie. Now I see. I was an inexperienced kisser, he was experienced. I bet he doesn't have his virginity. _

_Anyways, possible song?_

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to _

_Seems somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

_How is it? You may think it's about Austin, but it isn't! I hate him and would never… wait. It is about him. Oh! Time for school. (Note my sarcasm). Got to go. Write in you later._

_Love always,_

_Allyson Marie Dawson :) _

I sighed and closed the book. Yeah, I still liked him but I was in a hate/like relationship. I got up and headed downstairs. I saw Austin sitting on the couch waiting for something. He noticed me and stood up. "Can we talk?" He asked me.

I kept walking towards the door. "Ally… please. Let me explain!" He pleaded.

I turned to face him. "Explain what? For the fact you cheated on me with Beanie Dubious? It was stupid! She's nothing but a whore!" I yelled. Austin flinched slightly. "Anyways, we're getting married in six days… so leave me the hell alone until then."

I walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I got into my car and sped off to school.

I parked my car in my favourite parking space. I got out and came face to face with Beanie Dubious. "Dubious," I said coldly.

She smirked. "Dawson. You should know, Austin's good in bed," She said.

I took a deep breath. It will not get to me, not today. "That's nice. But who said anything about sex in _my_ marriage? I'm not a hoe," I stated bluntly.

She huffed and flipped her hair. She turned and smiled when she saw Austin car pull up. The said superstar got out and walked up to her, whispering something in her ear. Beanie took a step back and took a deep breath before stomping off into the school. I rolled my eyes and took my bag out of my car. I closed the door and turned around, only to face Austin. "Move, Moon," I said.

He sighed. "Alllllllyyyyy! I just wanna talk! Please. I broke up with her," He said. I rolled my eyes and tried to leave but Austin grabbed my arm. "Ally. Please, I-I just need to explain myself!"

I shook my head. "Austin. No. I need you to go away and let me go," I said.

Austin had a tear fall down his cheek. "Als… if you're going to ignore me, then listen." I didn't say anything so he continued. "I was going to break up with her when I began liking you. Ally, you're funny. She's not. You're beautiful, she's just pretty. You're down to earth. She's gone down with the hoes. I don't love her, I love you," He said.

The last one ticked me off. "Liar! You don't love me and I don't love you either! Stop saying things. And people can't fall in love in just three weeks. I find it crazy. You may be my soon to be husband, but you aren't my lover, Moon," I said.

I snatched my arm from his grasp and walked away, leaving a sad Austin standing in the halls.

At lunch, I was sitting quietly at my favourite table when Trish, Bree and Dannie slammed their trays down and glared at me. "Real low, Ally. He was trying to explain himself," Dannie said.

I rolled my eyes. "I heard it. It sounded like Dallas trying to apologize," I said.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that and Austin tries. He came here to be a normal student," She said.

I rolled my eyes and fake gasped. "Really? 'Cause he turned me into paparazzi eye candy," I said pointing to the back of me where the paparazzi was standing. "See?"

Dannie, Bree and Trish rolled their eyes. "He also broke up with Beanie for you!" Dannie exclaimed.

I noticed that Trish was being quiet. "I bet Trish agrees with me. Right Trish?" I said.

Trish shook her head. "No I do not. Austin was trying his hardest. I've never seen someone try _so_ hard to be noticed by a girl they really like. Continue ignoring the guy who loves you," Trish said.

I scoffed. "Love? That's stupid. I only met him three weeks ago," I said.

It was their turn to scoff and stand up. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" They said before completely walking away.

I pushed my food away and hit the table. "Allyson! Have you-"

I glared at the paparazzi. "Get the hell out of my face and leave me alone! Austin's your eye candy not me!" I yelled.

I stormed away from the scene angrily. _I officially hate love at first sight and the paparazzi. They can all go to hell… so can Austin,_ I thought bitterly. "I'm not paparazzi eye candy," I heard.

I turned and saw Austin. "Please forgive me." I rolled my eyes. "Or at least try," He said. I rolled my eyes again. "Please. When we get married, I promise not to do any of that. I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I hate love at first sight. You probably fell too hard because I wouldn't pay much attention to you. Second, I can try to forgive you… of you leave me alone and prove you can be the perfect boyfriend," I said.

Austin smiled brightly and hugged me. "Don't touch me. I said try not will. I still hate you for what you did," I said.

Austin quickly let go of me. "Ally, you're the best," He said.

He flashed me his million dollar smile making my insides melt. "Whatever. Leave me alone…" I said but he didn't move. "Like right now, leave me alone."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Okay. I'll see you later," He said.

He walked off in the other direction smiling like a goof ball. I watched him leave and touched my electric feeling cheek.

This may take long if I don't become nicer.

**Okay. Done. She's not going to forgive him right away neither will she tolerate him always. But I promise, she **_**will**_** put up with Austin. But, for him, it was love at first sight. Why do you think he loved pissing her off? Did it suck? Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding Part One

Chapter 11

**Bonjour. Sorry, I was terribly busy. Enjoy this chapter?**

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_If anyone tells you that time flies by fast. Take their word for it. It felt as if yesterday was Monday but no, it's Saturday. Guess what this means? I'm getting hitched! Married! I'm tying the knot… with Austin! I hadn't even written vows for him. Only because he's a crush… not a lover. A crush. Here I am, sitting in a flipping chair. Trish is doing my hair. Nancy… well Nancy fell for… I forgot the other brother's name. They're in love. Love at first sight. It's so romantic and _disgusting_. _

_Anyways, possible lyrics?_

_At last _

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_At last_

_Austin's singing me a song… I have to, too. I hate the thought of it. I wonder how stupid… forgiving Ally. Forgiving Ally. Never mind-_

My book was wretched out of my hands. I looked up and saw my mom. "Trish was done thirty minutes ago," She said.

I looked around and smiled sheepishly. She threw me the dress. "Put it on."

I rolled my eyes and put on the dress. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. It was beautiful. My mom stood behind me smiling. "You look beautiful. I'm guessing no make-up?" I nodded. She kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. Dad won't miss this. I'll videotape it just as he will do for your sister's," She said. I smiled. "You are due now."

She left and I smiled.

Austin's POV

I was waiting impatiently for Ally to come through those doors. I bit my lip when the music began and the doors opened. My mouth dropped open. Ally looked beautiful. She was wearing no make-up, her dress stopped at her knees, showing her shoeless feet. I smiled. Beautiful. Just beautiful. The priest cleared his throat when Ally and I touched hands. I smiled at her and she returned it. It was genuine smile instead of a fake forced one. "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God," He said.

Ally's POV

I looked at my toes then back up to Austin. "Into this holy union Austin Moon and Ally Dawson now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." No one spoke so the priest continued. "I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if both of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it." We didn't answer so the priest kept talking. "Allison Dawson, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

I looked at Austin and tilted my head. "Sure. I do," I said carelessly.

"Austin Moon, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Austin smiled. "I do," He said, love shining in his eyes.

I looked to the ground. Avoiding his eyes completely. "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" The priest said.

"We do," Everyone answered.

"Let us pray." Everyone bowed their heads. "O gracious and everliving God, you have created us male and female in your image: Look mercifully upon this man and this woman who come to you seeking your blessing, and assist them with your grace, that with true fidelity and steadfast love they may honor and keep the promises and vows they make; through Jesus Christ our Savior, who lives and reigns with you in the unity of the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever. Amen," The priest finished.

Austin turned to face me smiling. "In the Name of God, I, Austin Moon, take you, Allison Dawson, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," Austin said. I smiled at my feet. He sounded like someone in total complete love.

"In the Name of God, I, Allison Dawson, take you, Austin Moon, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," I said.

"Allison Dawson, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Austin said as he placed a ring on my finger never taking his eyes off me.

"Austin Moon, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," I said, she slipped the ring on Austin's finger.

"Now that Austin Moon and Allison Dawson have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder." We looked each other in the eyes and smiled. "You may kiss the bride," The priest finished.

Austin cupped my face, leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped. I broke the kiss and Austin lifted me up in bridal form. I began laughing as Trish, Dannie and Bree threw rose petals at us. It was romantic but I still didn't forgive Austin.

At the reception, Austin was standing on stage. The tapped the microphone, grabbing everyone's attention. That's when I realized, this house isn't small… it's huge. "So, some are expecting a song. Well, I didn't write one. 'Cause I can't write songs. I had someone help me with this. It's a poem." He looked at me. "Ally. I hope you like it.

As I lie in my bed,

Your name running through my head.

All I can think of is you

And all that you do.

The way you look at me.

I feel as if I'm in a dream.

The blue sky

Reminds me of your eyes

Which gives me butterflies.

You have brightened my life

With that beautiful smile.

No longer are my days a trial.

Your touch is like heaven,

Upon my young skin.

If only you knew

That what I say is true

I would do anything just to be with you.

Hand to hand, palm to palm

Just hold me in your arms,

I love you with all my heart

'Till the very day it falls apart.

I may be young

But my heart is strong.

I know what love is

It's my name and hers.

You make all the problems float away

No matter how was my day.

I love our heart to heart chats

When our beats connect,

And when my head starts to fade back

From when the blue sky

Turns sacred black," He finished.

He practically had me on the edge of my seat. It was romantically beautiful. I smiled at the ground. We switched spots. I went on stage and he sat down. "That was… beautiful. Who knew Austin had a heart? Anyways. This is just a few lyrics. Hope you like it."

_At last _

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_You smiled, you smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine..._

_At Last_

Everyone began clapping wildly. I guess it was beautiful. I caught Austin's eye and my breath hiked. Did I tell you? During this week I found out two reasons to why I want to forgive Austin. One, I must his fabulous and cocky presence and two… I fell in love with him. I know. I suck. But unlike him, he'll never know. I sat beside my newly husband. We saw Trish go on stage and my eyes widened. "Time for the congratulations! Whoa, I'm first. Well, first must I say that…"

**Done. Trish is first to congratulation the couple with difficulties! Stay tuned for Trish! Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Part Two

Chapter 12

**I guess this book isn't all that boring. People still read it? Awesome. I have 122 reviews now… awesome guys. Just for that, I'll continue to about 25-30 chapters… here's your update! Enjoy?**

I closed my eyes and braced myself for what Trish was going to say. "Well, most people would say, 'Ally's doomed to be lonely!' and I'd agree. I mean, it's Allyson Marie Dawson. She was due for it." Austin snickered. "And Austin, I expected a gold digger, who is also a slut, to marry him but, he got a girl who's real and true to herself and him." It was my turn to laugh at Austin's expression. "Now, as everyone says, use protection my friends. If you don't, you'll be due for a baby in nine months. Graduation hasn't even come yet! Anyways, I want to speak of some habits of theirs. I sit beside Austin in history. He sleeps in that class. Not to mention every other word is, 'I miss you my stuffy Dougie.' I find it classic." Austin glared at the Latino with his mouth hung open. "Not only that, on his first day, he tripped just trying to speak to a girl. I mean first it was like, 'Hot babe! Hot babe!' then, he was face first on the ground. Just so we're all clear, it's one of Austin's habits. Trip over what he calls hot girls." Everyone snickered at Trish's story, including me. "Now, my best friend Ally… well, unlike this, if she were to perform a song in front of THOUSANDS, she'd freeze up and begin chewing her hair. She had this terrible stage fright… so if she were to sing in front of thousands, she'd die. Not only that, she chews her fantastic locks with she's nervous, scared, embarrassed, and the list goes on! Oh my gosh, have I ever mentioned her thirteenth birthday? Okay, it went like this! Ally was sleeping and I walked into her room and splashed water and ice on her! She jumped up, in just in a bra and underwear, and began screaming at a laughing me. She noticed that she was naked and-" I pushed my friend off stage. "Ally!" Trish complained. "I wasn't done!"

I glared at her. "Now you are. Mom, are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded and I went to sit down as she got onto the stage. "Um, my daughter. I just wanted to congratulate you. Sorry for forcing you into an unwanted marriage but, I needed someone responsible to take over the company. Nancy wouldn't do it, so I needed you. Thank you for not complaining over these few weeks. You make any mother proud." I smiled at mom. I know I do. "And Austin, I just wanted you to know, Ally's a fantastic girl. Never let her go. She'll make you proud,'' Mom said. She began walking off the stage but grabbed the microphone for one more thing. "And no grandchildren right now please. Austin, your parents told me you did it two times-"

Austin blushed and laughed nervously. "No one needed to know that," He said.

I smirked. Knew it! I looked at the nervous Austin. "Ha! Knew it!" I said.

My mom giggled a bit. "And that's my daughter, so if I hear she's ever pregnant, I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you. Remember this is a test to see how you two can survive high school as a married couple. Don't try anything! Congratulations," My mom finished.

I looked at Austin's shocked expression. I smiled to myself. He was extremely sexy when he was shocked. We listened to a few more speeches before it was time for the father/daughter dance. Since my dad wasn't here, I danced with Austin's dad, Mike. After a few, he eventually passed me off to Austin. I smiled, dancing with him was beautiful. "Austin," I whispered.

He smiled at me. "Yeah," He said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Maybe I believe in second chances. But this is your last one, I hate third chances. Make it better," I whispered.

Austin smiled at me and leaned down. "I'm glad you forgave me," He whispered.

I smirked. "Well, not completely. But I'm getting there. I'm getting there. Prove to me you'll be the best husband," I whispered.

Austin smiled. "I will."

He captured my lips in a searing kiss. One that left me wanting more.

**Done, she hasn't completely forgiven him but she's getting there. Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	13. Chapter 13: 22 Ways To Say I Love You 1

Chapter 13

**I didn't write the title at the top for a reason. Welcome to my newest update and chapter… Twenty-Two Ways To Say I Love You Part 1! Remember, it's in different languages. So, no complaining, you'll know what they mean anyways. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Twenty-Two Ways To Say I Love You

Part 1

Ally's POV

I woke up in Austin's arms. I turned around, expecting him to be sleeping, but instead, he was looking straight at me. I screamed and fell out of the bed. "Austin! I thought you were sleeping!" I looked at the clock. It read 7:47. My eyes widened. "And school starts in 25 minutes! Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

Austin stood up, helping me to my feet. He gently kissed me and spun me around. "'Cause. You were pretty tired out from Sunday. You know, how Trish and Dez had you chase them around the house because they broke your favourite gift from the wedding," Austin said.

Ally sighed. "Oh. Te amo **(1)**." Austin gave me a confused look and I laughed. "Thanks!" I said.

He shrugged and walked into the bathroom. I sighed. _Is he _that_ stupid? Why is he in Spanish? I just said I love you!_ I thought. I grabbed a towel and headed to a different bathroom in the house.

After spending twenty minutes getting dressed, I ran downstairs and out the house to Austin's awaiting car. I got in and kiss him. "Thanks, Austin! Ek is lief vir jou** (2)**!" I said. Austin pouted at me with a confused look. "You are the best."

He shrugged and nodded, driving off. Once we reached school, I got out and kissed Austin once more. "Come on! We'll be late!" I said.

Austin snickered and pointed around the place. I looked. Everyone was here… but the bell hadn't rung? My eyes widened and I hit Austin. "It was a late start, wasn't it?" I said.

Austin winced, pouted and nodded. "You're lucky I love you. Or else I'd tackle you right here and now with insults," Austin said.

I smiled and kissed him lovingly. Just then, someone knocked on the window. I looked and saw Dannie, Trish and Bree. I smiled and looked at my husband. "Okay. Seni seviyorum** (3)**," I said.

Austin glared at me. "Honestly, Als. I have no idea to what you just said," Austin said.

I smiled. "I said, come with me," I said.

Austin shrugged and got out, this time without going back in, with me. We walked hand in hand into the school. "The wedding was so awesome! I loved the cake!" Trish said.

I smiled and kissed Austin. "I m'encanta, d'Austin (**4)**." Austin huffed and crossed his arms. "I said, 'And so did, Austin.'"

He smiled. "Next time, English would be good," Austin said.

I smiled at him and kissed him once more. Trish scowled ahead of us. "Incoming. School's whore, Beanie Dubois!" Trish chanted.

I laughed as the black haired girl stood in front of us. "So, I forgot to say to you both, newly married couples. Austin will be mine," Beanie said.

I smiled at the girl. "Beh, troppo male. Miniera di Austin e io sono sua! Inoltre, avrai un momento difficile. Austin mi ama e io amo lui,** (5)**" I said. (Well, too bad. Austin's mine and I'm his! Plus, you'll have a hard time. Austin loves me and I love him)

Austin cheered, even though he didn't understand a thing. Beanie huffed and walked away with her little minions. "So, what did that mean?" Dannie asked.

Bree's mouth was hung open. "Shh, Bree! I know you're Italian! I said, 'Go away; Austin and I are happy together. You'll have a hard time because our parents won't allow divorce.'" I lied.

Trish nodded with Austin and Dannie. "Sounds about right," Austin said.

I smiled. "Good." The bell rang. I got my stuff for History with Trish and Austin got his for Science. We were placed in different classes because we always argued. "Ego amare** (6)**," I said. Trish's eyes widened and Austin's happy face twisted up into a confused one. "I said, see you later, Austin."

I grabbed Trish and walked away, not even rewarding Austin with a kiss. Trish and I sat in History beside each other. "Since when? Drop me all the details!" Trish whispered.

I opened my mouth but the teacher walked in. "I'll tell you later," I whispered back.

At lunch, everything was going well. I explained everything to Trish and Bree, now, time for Dannie. Austin and I sat hand in hand at the same lunchroom table as my friends and… Dez. "Austin, look! I made window burgers! Want one?" Dez asked.

My face twisted up into disgust. "Ew. Austin wo-"

Austin smiled and took one. "Awesome!" He exclaimed taking a bite. All of us girls grimaced. "What some, Als?"

Austin offered his burger to me, putting it close to my mouth. I shook my head. "No. I don't want any. Is breá liom tú** (7)**," I said. Dannie dropped her fries and Austin groaned. "I know! English! That's really nasty!"

I mentioned for Trish and Bree to explain to Dannie. Austin shrugged and continued eating… Dez on the other hand… he was in a daze staring at Trish.

School finished quickly. I brought Austin to the library to help him with his French work. "Okay, so you're touring in France this summer and need help with French?" I asked.

Austin nodded. His grinned turned into a seductive smile. "Unless you want to just make out," Austin said.

I thought for a while. "No. Okay, what do you want to-?"

Austin practically pounced on me, knocking us to the ground, kissing me hard. I don't know why, but I returned the kiss. Eventually, we ran out of breath and Austin began kissing my neck. "Je t'aime (**8)**," I moaned.

Austin's head snapped up. "What does that mean?" He asked happily.

I looked at him. "Um, it means… uh, I forgot. Come back to me soon and continue kissing me!" I said.

Austin smirked, believing me, and began kissing me again. Who knew saying I love you in different languages to your confused husband could be fun.

When Austin and I reached home, we sat in front of the TV, watching some boring horror film called, 'Child's Play.' I groaned. "This is _so_ boring! I hate it!" I complained.

Austin rolled his eyes. "No, it's supposed to be scary and you're supposed to snuggle up against me. I hate the fact that you hate horror films. Most girls _don't_ get bored watching them. They get scared," Austin said.

I hugged his waist and leaned up to his ear. "I'm not like other girls. Mám tě ráda** (9)**," I whispered into his ear.

Austin shivered, but didn't ask me to translate it. Instead, he pounced on me and began kissing me hard. I returned those kisses with just as much force.

Austin and I sat at the dining room table. We were in the middle of a staring contest. I smirked, knowing he'd end up blinking if I said, "Jeg elsker dig** (10)**. Ich liebe dich** (11)**."

Austin blinked and I cheered happily. "What does that mean?"

**Done part one. Be prepared, eventually, Mr. Confused Austin will figure out everything Ally is saying. Spanish, Afrikaans, Turkish, Catalan, Italian, Latin, Irish, French, Czech and German were the languages used in this chapter. Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	14. Chapter 14: 22 Ways To Say I Love You 2

Chapter 14

Twenty-Two Ways To Say I Love You Part 2

**Hey. Okay, so someone asked me if I actually knew all those languages! Nah, just Spanish, French and Latin. The other eight, I used Google translator! Enjoy?**

Austin and I were in our backyard, laying down and gazing at the stars. I smiled and intertwined my hand with his. "Are the stars beautiful, Austin?" I asked.

Austin smiled. "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," Austin said. I smiled. "I love you, Ally."

I smiled. "Mahal kita, masyadong **(Filipino)**," I said. Austin sighed in annoyance. "I said, I really do know."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him. "Rakastan sinua **(Finnish)**," I said.

Austin groaned. "Really, Als? I like English you know," Austin said. "But, forget. I have a song for you."

I smiled and watched as Austin got his guitar and began strumming a beat.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_[x2]_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._** (A/N: Just imagine R5 singing it! )**

I smiled and cupped Austin's face. "Too bad. We're already married. But, Ma armastan sind **(Estonian)**," I said.

Austin shook his head and leaned up to kiss me. I gladly returned his kiss with just as much gentleness as his. "Mi amas vin **(Esperanto)**. Mwen renmen ou **(Haitian Creole).** Szeretlek** (Hungarian)**. Es mīlu tevi **(Latvian)**. Aku mencintaimu **(Indonesian)**. Goodnight," I said.

I got up and skipped happily into the house, leaving a confused Austin on the ground.

Austin's POV

The next day at school, seemed pretty interesting. I actually studied for something. And I went to the library. I looked up all the words Ally had been saying to me for the past day. That's when my goodie two shoes wife came in and hugged my neck. I quickly changed the internet tab and hugged her arms. "Austin Moon in the library? I'm scared," Ally said.

I rolled my eyes. "Time for a change… right?" I said.

Ally smiled and kissed my cheek. "Whatcha doing?" She asked.

I looked at her and quickly kissed her. "Nothing," I said. "Just studying for a Spanish test."

Ally raised a brow then smiled. "Well, good luck! Eu te amo **(Portuguese)**," Ally said before running off.

I typed in eu te amo on Google translator and it showed up as… "I love you?" I said. my confused expression left and I smirked. Just then, Bree passed me. I grabbed her arm making her scream a bit, earning a shush from the librarian. "Hey, Bree."

She looked at me and slapped me. "Okay, ow. Can I ask you something?" I said.

Bree thought for a while. "What is it?" She asked me.

I twiddled with my thumbs. "What is Ally doing?" I asked. Bree tried walking away, but I wouldn't let her. "Bree, now, now. You wouldn't want to see your grades drop, now would you? I can make it happen."

Her eyes widened. "She's playing twenty-two ways to say I love you, to you!" She yelled-whispered.

I leaned back and smirked, letting go of Bree. She walked away quickly. _Twenty-two ways, huh? Well, she has three more to go,_ I thought. I got up and walked out of the library for lunch.

At the lunch table, Ally sat beside me and sighed. "My life sucks," Trish said.

Ally and I raised a brow, while Bree and Dannie sighed. "What happened?" Ally asked.

Trish pouted. "Doofus' friend, Freckles, asked me out earlier! I declined though, I don't like, Dez," Trish said.

I saw Ally pout. "Trish! You do! You even told us!" The girls said.

I grinned at this. "Well, isn't that interesting," I said. "Trish likes Dez."

Trish threw her chocolate milk at me and I swiftly dodged it. It hit Beanie who was walking pass. Beanie winced and ran to the bathroom to clean off her clothing, while we all tried stifling our laughter. "Hey, Als. Since I'm like the best thing that has ever walked into your life." Ally snorted. "Can you speak two different languages to me?" I asked.

Ally thought for a while. "Okay… um, Jag älskar dig **(Swedish)** and uh… Volim te **(Croatian)**," Ally said, tapping her chin.

Bree twisted around in her seat and Ally smirked. "Now, say it in English," I said.

Ally smiled. "Bree, you have a big mouth." Bree smiled and waved. Ally looked back at me and smiled. "Well?" She asked.

I raised a brow. _What… oh!_ I thought. "I love you," I said.

Ally smirked. "I love you, too, my big Doofus," Ally said.

I gasped. "Ally! That hurt!" I said.

Ally rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever."

**Done. That was Twenty-Two Ways To Say I Love You Part 2! Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	15. Chapter 15: Parties and Mistakes

Chapter 15

**Hey. I made a new Auslly book! You guys should try it! I'd appreciate it, especially since I need some OC's. Anyways, enjoy?**

Austin's POV

Ally I stared at that little stick in her hand. Could it be true? Is she really pregnant?

Five days earlier

I watched as Ally made a mad dash from me, as if she knew something I didn't. As a matter of a fact, she had been doing this since lunch came around. "ALS!" I yelled, earning some onlookers.

Not that I cared. She ran up the southeast stairwell and I ran up the northeast stairwell. As soon as she saw me, I tackled the girl who tried turning around and running again. "Als, you don't even know what we were going to speak about this morning and you said hold it for lunch! It's after school, can I-?"

Ally screeched. "NO! I will not go to that party this weekend!" Ally screamed.

I smiled. So, she already knew? I pinned her down when she tried to wriggle out of my grip. "Yeah you are! It's tonight! I promise all fun guaranteed!" I said.

She groaned. "No, Austin. I don't drink, or party. And they usually lead to mistakes! Plus, Mommy and Daddy said to never." I rolled my eyes. "And it'll go against all my morals," She finished.

I picked her up and carried her to the car. I buckled her up and drove us home. "Austin! I'm not going!" Ally complained.

I rolled my eyes and continued driving. "Ally, you're such a prude. Loosen up. I'll be by your side all night _if_ you get drunk," I said.

Ally's eyes widened. "NO!"

It was officially party time. I was currently knocking at our bedroom door. "Als, come out. Please! I want to see your pretty little outfit!" I said childishly.

The door swung open and Ally walked out in gray sweats and a pink half top. I gave her a once over. Her shoes were pink ballet flats. "You look terrible. But it's a party! Let's go and enjoy ourselves!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. Ally got in and groaned. "I'll only drink this once. Then, I'm going back to goodie-goodie Ally!" She said.

I cheered, "Yay!"

She rolled her eyes at my childish antics. Once we reached the house, Ally began regretting she came here. "LOOK AT THIS! It started an hour ago, and they're a-"

I dragged her out the car and into the house. Everyone person who was not a goodie was here… excluding Ally. I saw our friends… and an unbelievable scene. Ally must've of noticed too because she gasped, "She Trish drunk? Please tell me she is! She'd never kiss, Dez!"

I chuckled. Trish and Dez were engaged in the biggest make out session possible. Ripping my attention from it, turned at the mention of playing a game. A beer game.

By the end of the game, I managed to get Ally drunk (even though it wasn't easy to get her to play). And eventually, I was drunk too. I was currently dancing with Ally on the dance floor. Things began getting heated, and I decided that it was time to go home. "You guys can't drive," I heard Bree's voice.

How was she so responsible? "Keys," She demanded, her hand out waiting.

I put my car keys in her pedicured hands and we walked to the… well, actually, Bree walked to the car, Ally and I stumbled to the car. The opened the back door and told us to get in. "Okay, Breanne," Ally slurred.

I chuckled. "Ha, Breanne. Funny…" I hiccupped. "Ha, I hiccupped!" I exclaimed.

Bree rolled her eyes and got into the front. "Damn idiots. No one gets this drunk," Bree said.

As soon as we got back, Ally and I got out of my car, while Bree stayed in. "I'm borrowing your car to pick up Trish and Dez and to return home," Bree said.

I laughed. Whatever," I slurred. "You can keep it. I was planning on buying a new one anyways."

Bree smiled. "Okay! Bye! I make your words slap you in your face on Monday! It's so recorded on my phone!" Bree said.

She drove off. Ally and I walked into our house and straight into the bedroom. Ally stumbled around looking her pyjamas. "Austin. I can't-"

She turned around to see a shirtless me. I leaned down and kissed the brunette hard.

Present

And that's what led us here. To a pregnancy stick… two pink positive lines. My future and Ally's too. We should've never gone to that party. "We have to tell the parents," Ally said.

The. Parents. I'm dead.

**Done! It sucked, but I knew it! I made it like this so that the next chapter will make up for it! Sorry, for the shortness! Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	16. Chapter 16: Here's Our Sad Ending

Chapter 16

**I'm sorry to say, this book has come to an end. No epilogue because this is meant to suck. There will be a sequel posted after this chapter. Enjoy?**

I watched as Ally did some sort of a happy dance. I sighed. I did not want kids right now, and all I could think of was abortion. I know it sounds harsh, but Ally and I have all our life to spend making babies. We were high school right now. She couldn't put a baby aside for now? Damn. "Als," I said grabbing her attention. "I-I want an abortion."

Ally's eyes widened. "B-but… no! I just called them; I'm ready to tell our parents they'll be over soon! We're not going to talk about this right now Austin! Not now, not ever!" Ally yelled.

Shit. I'm about to say something back. "But Ally, we're still in high school!" I yelled.

Ally rolled her eyes and scowled at me. "And we're graduating in two months! I think we're fine Austin!" Ally yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "If we're fucking fine, then don't cry when I don't take credit for not being the father of these kids!" I yelled.

Her eyes widened. "You're a fucking douchebag! Go to hell where people like you belong! I hate you, I hate you… I HATE YOU!" Ally yelled.

I hadn't expected to get that response out of her. There was a knock at the door and I answered. Our parents stood there with nervous chuckles. "Can we come in?" My mom asked.

I nodded and opened it wider letting them in. after their shoes came off; we headed to the living room where Ally was waiting. She hugged all of the adults and had them sit down. Her mom noticed the tension between us and asked, "Okay. What is it?"

I forced a smiled until like Ally who was frowning. "I'm pregnant mom," Ally said bluntly.

Her eyes widened and Ally's mom tried attacking me if it wasn't for her husband. "MIMI! MIKE!" Her mom yelled.

I looked down in shame. "Austin, we're disappointed in you both," My mom said.

I sighed. "I know. That's why we-"

Ally snorted. "I want to keep it and divorce Austin. I'm not staying married to a man who wants to kill off a baby," Ally said.

My body froze. I couldn't believe it. My Ally wanted a divorce. They won't agree. I know they won't. "You sure, Hun?" They all asked. Ally nodded. "Then you can have it."

My mouth dropped open. "No," I said.

Ally looked at me. "Listen Austin, I may have said I love you but I lied," Ally said. "I will always hate you. Mom. Dad. Wait for me while I pack."

I watched them nod and Ally leave down the hall. I didn't show any tears until Ally left. "Austin. Want to come back home?" Mom asked me.

I shook my head. This house held memories for me. My parents nodded and left me alone.

I was alone.

And probably forever that is.

**I know. It probably sucked. But hey, you're getting a sequel! Look for Double Trouble: Playing Matchmaker! Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**

**P.S. Ally lied to Austin. She does love him. ;) **


End file.
